


Blocking a Riot [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, is full of long-suffering people, stage management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blocking a Riot [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heriros (marianas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blocking a Riot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906051) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Runs 4:15. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [4.2MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Blocking%20a%20Riot.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [2.3MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Blocking%20a%20Riot.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I knew I would be making podfic for heriros for #ITPE 2014, I knew IMMEDIATELY that one of the things I wanted to make for her was something that was Maria-centric/Maria POV, because one of our two fandoms in common was Slings & Arrows, and when we first became friends, one of the things she & I first bonded over was the fact that we both worked as stage managers (or, in my case, used to).
> 
> Unfortunately, Maria's a relatively obscure character (in order to make the cover, I had to pull out my AVI files and get a screencap myself, because apparently THERE ARE NO PICTURES OF MARIA IN GOOGLE IMAGE SEARCH AT ALL), and this fic...did not seem to exist. SO, I emailed a few friends who I knew had written in the fandom, to see if they'd be willing to write me a short little Maria ficlet to podfic for her, and spuffyduds was kind enough to oblige! And it turned out EXCELLENT, it's so great. When I first read this out loud to moonling, as a dry run before actually recording it, when I got to the trash can fucking, she actually DOUBLED OVER WITH LAUGHTER, and I had to pause my reading. So great.
> 
> So thank you a million times to spuffy, and hooray for stage manager solidarity, and happy, happy #ITPE heriros <333


End file.
